Essai sur Poufsouffle
by adieue
Summary: Poufsouffle est la dernière des maisons de Poudlard, ne serais-ce que pour son enviable réputation de cancre. Mais est-ce bien tout ce qu'il y a à en dire ? Cette humble recherche a tenté de rassembler tout ce qu'on trouve dans le canon puis en a tiré des déductions de son cru. Poufsouffle est-elle vraiment le vilain petit nargol de Poudlard ? C'est ce que nous allons voir.
1. Essai sur Poufsouffle

Cet essai a déjà été publié sur un autre site et a été amélioré grâce à de nombreuses critiques constructives et suggestions laissées par des lecteurs et lectrices passionnés de Poufssoufles eux aussi. Je les en remercie sincèrement. Je reprends ce texte puisque Pottermore a ajouté de nouveaux éléments dont il importe de traiter ici.

* * *

Dès la première fois où je me suis posé la question « Dans quelle maison est-ce que le choixpeau me mettrait ? » mon cœur a toujours penché vers Poufsouffle. D'ailleurs, la plupart des tests sur le sujet m'y envoient à ma grande satisfaction. Mais pourquoi en fait suis-je attirée par Poufsouffle en particulier ? Quelle personne saine d'esprit choisirait d'être comptée parmi les cancres, d'arriver bon dernier au classement de Quiddich et de n'avoir à peu près aucune chance de remporter la coupe des 4 maisons ?

Pour ma part, je ne suis en rien masochiste et j'ai la certitude que Poufsouffle est une maison extraordinaire. Cependant, il y a de nombreuses nuances entre l'espérance d'un fait et le fait démontré. Le second est infiniment plus satisfaisant. J'ai donc eu l'envie de voir ce qui en était vraiment de cette maison, de rechercher ce qui pourrait m'éclairer sur sa nature, sa place parmi les trois autres et réussir à lever un peu le voile sur sa véritable identité, ou du moins, son identité la plus probable.

Commençons donc par le commencement et voyons d'abord ce qu'en dit le canon, l'ensemble des sept tomes.

**Poufsouffle dans les romans**

En premier lieu, rien de très important n'est dit à son sujet au-delà de mentionner l'équipe de Poufsouffle dans les matchs de Quiddich, la présence d'une classe de Poufsouffle presque exclusivement dans les cours de botanique en compagnie de Gryffondor ou pour souligner l'appartenance de certains élèves à cette maison. Pour le reste, voici l'ensemble des indications que l'on peut trouver.

Le tome 1 contient les informations les plus substantielles.

Draco s'inquiète à l'idée de s'y retrouver :

« _Mais moi, je suis sûr d'allé à Serpentard, toute ma famille y a toujours été. Tu t'imagines, se retrouver à Poufsouffle ? Je préférerais m'en aller tout de suite._ » p.52

On remarquera que pour lui, Poufsouffle est pire que Gryffondor ce qui est tout dire.

Hagrid n'en a pas une meilleure opinion :

«- _Ce sont les noms de deux maisons de Poudlard. En tout, il y en a quatre. Tout le monde dit que les cancres sont nombreux à Poufsouffle, mais..._

_-Je parie que j'irai à Poufsouffle, dit Harry, résigné._

_-Mieux vaut Poufsouffle que Serpentard. Tous les sorciers qui ont mal tourné sont passés par Serpentard. Tu-Sais-Qui, par exemple._" p.53

Donc, quand on est envoyé à Poufsouffle, l'attitude spontanée est la résignation.

Et finalement, dans le tome 1, Poufsouffle termine bonne dernière pour la coupe des 4 maisons.

Le tome 3 nous apprend que les Poufsouffles n'impressionnent personne au Quidditch.

« _Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'inquiètes, Olivier. Les Poufsouffle sont très faciles à battre._ »

Fred. P.111

Par contre, peut-être pour narguer Fred, ils réussissent à battre les Gryffondor lors de cette rencontre.

« _Mais il n'y a rien à faire, la victoire des Poufsouffle est indiscutable... Même Dubois l'a reconnu._ » George P.119

Inutile cependant de réjouir car le tome 4 indique que cet évènement est assez exceptionnel pour que la maison l'inscrive au panthéon de ses exploits.

«_ Ce sentiment était exacerbé par le fait que les Poufsouffle s'étaient rarement couverts de gloire et que Cedric était l'un des rares qui leur eût apporté un certain prestige en battant un jour l'équipe de Gryffondor au Quidditch._ » P.201

Pour enfoncer le clou encore d'avantage, lorsque Cédric Diggory refuse de prendre seul la coupe des trois sorciers, nous apprenons à quel point Poufsouffle est la dernière des maisons.

« _Cedric parlait sérieusement. Il s'éloignait volontairement de la gloire que jamais Poufsouffle n'avait pu obtenir depuis des siècles._ » P.438

Des siècles … Rien de moins.

Le tome 4 indique également que Gryffodor et Poufsouffle entretiennent de bonnes relations.

« _Les Poufsouffle, qui étaient d'ordinaire en excellents termes avec les Gryffondor, manifestaient à présent la plus grande froideur à leur égard_. » p201

Le tome 6 nous apprend où se trouve la salle commune de Poufsouffle.

« _Comme c'était dimanche matin, presque tous les étudiants étaient à l'intérieur de leurs salles communes diverses, le Gryffondors dans une tour, les serdaigles dans une autre, les serpentards dans les cachots souterrains et les poufsouffles au sous-sol près des cuisines._ » p.201

Et finalement, le tome 7 nous apporte le seul point à l'honneur de Poufsouffle qui est, après Gryffondor, la maison qui compte le plus grand nombre d'élèves à être restés pour la bataille finale contre Voldemort.

«_ Lentement les quatre tables se vidèrent. La table des Serpentard était totalement déserte, mais de nombreux Serdaigles parmi les plus âgés restèrent assis alors que leurs condisciples sortaient en rangs ; un nombre plus important encore de Poufsouffles demeurèrent à leur table et la moitié des Gryffondor ne bougèrent pas de leurs bancs._ »p.651

En résumé donc, Poufsouffle est nulle au Quidditch, bonne dernière pour la performance annuelle en 91-92 (seule année où on donne les points des maisons), n'a récolté aucune gloire depuis des siècles, les étudiants ont une réputation de cancre au point qu'y aller représente une honte pour certains et finalement ses locaux sont relégués au sous-sol près des cuisines, emplacement traditionnel des serviteurs. Ils sont cependant restés en plus grand nombre que les serdaigles et que les serpentars pour s'opposer à Voldemort.

Au-delà de ces renseignements épars, notre meilleure source d'information reste le choixpeau.

Par ses chansons il nous apprend que les principales qualités des élèves sont l'honnêteté, la loyauté, le travail et la patience.

**1991** –

Si vous allez à Gryffondor

Vous rejoindrez les courageux.

Les plus hardis et les plus forts

Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu.

Si à Poufsouffle vous allez,

Comme eux vous serez juste et loyal

Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler

Et leur patience est proverbiale.

Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi

Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être

Là-bas, ce sont des érudits

Qui ont envie de tout connaître.

Vous finirez à Serpentard

Si vous êtes plutôt malin

Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards

Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins.

**1994**-

Aux yeux de Gryffondor, il fallait à tout âge

Montrer par-dessus tout la vertu de courage,

La passion de Serdaigle envers l'intelligence

Animait son amour des bienfaits de la science

Poufsouffle avait le goût du travail acharné,

Tout ceux de sa maison y étaient destinés,

Serpentard, assoiffé de pouvoir et d'action,

Recherchait en chacun le feu de l'ambition.

Comparé aux autres maisons où les qualités sont très ciblées, on remarque que les descriptions de Poufsouffle donnent quelque chose d'assez flou et de très général. La chanson de 94 insiste sur le goût du travail acharné mais cette spécificité ne nous donne pas de vraie image à part peut-être celle de la fourmi. Si on parle de vertueux courage, de grande intelligence ou du feu de l'ambition il nous vient tout de suite des stencil de personnages clef tel le héros glaive à la main, le grand sage en haut de sa montagne ou le petit fourbe manipulateur prêt à vous occire sans remords … mais travail acharné … hum … ouvrier peut-être.

Dans le tome 5 le choixpeau est plus clair sur la répartition en ce qui concerne Poufsouffle.

**1995-**

Ainsi Serpentard voulait un sang-pur

Chez les sorciers de son académie

Et qu'ils aient comme lui ruse et rouerie.

Seuls les esprits parmi les plus sagaces

Pouvaient de Serdaigle entrer dans la classe

Tandis que les plus braves des trompe-la-mort

Allaient tous chez le hardi Gryffondor.

La bonne Poufsouffle prenait ceux qui restaient

Pour leur enseigner tout ce qu'elle savait.

Autrement dit, vous n'allez pas à Poufsouffle parce que vous avez certaines qualités mais au contraire, parce que vous ne les avez pas. Si on en croit cette chanson, Poufsouffle servirait donc surtout à caser les sorciers qui n'ont pas été choisis par les autres maisons

En 95 toujours, la chanson nous éclaire sur les élèves de prédilection choisis par les fondateurs.

Serpentard disait : "Il faut enseigner

Aux descendants des plus nobles lignées."

Serdaigle disait : "Donnons la culture

A ceux qui ont l'intelligence sûre."

Gryffondor disait : "Tout apprentissage

Ira d'abord aux enfants du courage."

Poufsouffle disait : "Je veux l'équité

Tous mes élèv's sont à égalité."

Ainsi donc, rien n'est demandé aux élèves de Poufsouffle de la part de la fondatrice sinon d'être là et d'exister. Du moins, c'est ce que dit la chanson qui ici, et contrairement aux autres maisons, ne mentionne même pas les qualités dont il a été question ailleurs.

**Pottermore**

Comme je l'ai dit en avant-propos, ce texte a été écrit voici quelque temps. Depuis, de nouveaux éléments sont disponibles sur Pottermore, une collection de textes inédits de l'auteure qui font maintenant partie du canon. On a ajouté des discours de préfet et des descriptions de salles communes, dont celle de Poufsouffle.

Dans le discours d'accueil officiel du préfet aux nouveaux poufsouffles, on reconnait la piètre réputation de la maison dès le départ et on s'en défend en disant que ceci vient du fait que, contrairement aux autres, les poufsouffles ne se vantent pas de leurs performances. Au-delà du fait que nous avons déjà vu qu'il n'y a nulle raison de se vanter, l'argument semble quelque peu vide. S'en suit un petit _name dropping_ d'ex-élèves célèbres, stratégie des plus banales qui compte trois ministres, un fondateur de ville, un expert des animaux et pour en trouver une sixième, il faut remonter au XIIIe siècle.

Pas de quoi se retrouver soudainement ivre de fierté.

Au niveau des relations aux autres maisons, on lancera une petite pointe aux Serdaigles : _«Les Serdaigle, en particulier, s'imaginent que tous les plus grands sorciers sortent forcément de chez eux.»_ Le préfet avoue d'ailleurs avoir combattu en duel le préfet de cette maison qui disputait à Poufsouffle, l'appartenance d'une sorcière célèbre.

On lancera aussi une pointe à Seprentard : «_Bien sûr, nous savons tous que Serpentard produit de sinistres personnages, ce qui n'est pas étonnant, vu qu'ils ne comprennent pas la notion de fair play et préfèrent tricher plutôt que travailler._» Le préfet nous informe que c'est d'ailleurs Poufsouffle qui a formé le moins de sorciers qui ont mal tourné.

On lancera finalement une petite pointe de plus à Gryffondor : «_Mais même les Gryffondor (qui, soit dit en passant, sont ceux avec lesquels nous nous entendons le mieux) ont formé quelques sorciers à la réputation fort douteuse._»

Bref, si on en croit le discours d'accueil, Poufsouffle a comme mérite principal de ne pas verser dans la magie noire et de ne pas se vanter de ses exploits. On assurera également que les Poufsouffle sont fidèles et dignes de confiance. Plus intéressant, on ajoute qu'ils se défendront ou défendront leurs amis contre tout ennemi et que rien ne leur fait peur. Ici, on remarque qu'on ne va pas jusqu'à dire qu'ils sont de vaillants combattants, des adversaires loyaux mais féroces ou de grands quelque chose … Non. Ils vont juste se défendre s'il le faut. Un peu comme l'élève tranquille qui ne cherche pas la bagarre mais qui ne s'aplatit pas non plus s'il y a des problèmes. En gros, l'élève moyen qui n'a rien de vraiment exceptionnel et qui ne ressort pas du lot plus qu'il ne faut.

Voyons maintenant ce que les autres maisons disent de Poufsouffle et comparons brièvement les discours d'accueil.

Serpentard assurera que Merlin a étudié chez eux ce qui fait que question _name droping,_ les Poufsouffle font pitié avec leur zoologue. On donnera aussi Poufsouffle comme symbole du_ looser_ typique, légèrement méprisable qui plus est.

Serdaigle après maintes vantardises sur son illustre passé, a un mot pour les Poufsouffles : «_Tout ce que je dirais à leur sujet c'est qu'ils ne nous font jamais aucune ombre au moment des examens._» Encore une fois ici, les Poufsouffles sont considérés comme des perdants de facto.

Le discours de bienvenue de Gryffondor est surprenant de brièveté et à peu près rien n'y est dit à part «_Gryffondor est tout simplement la meilleure maison de Poudlard ! Seuls les plus hardis et les plus forts sont envoyés ici._»

Tous ces discours laissent transpirer une grande fierté pour la maison en question qui tranche beaucoup avec le discours de Poufsouffle qui tente surtout de se défendre des préjugés à son égard. Fait surprenant, le discours d'accueil des «plus gentils» de Poudlars s'emploie pour une bonne part, à discréditer quelque peu méchamment chacune des autres maisons pour leur attitude hautaine ou leur quota de sorciers noirs. Un peu comme si le préfet tentait de rabaisser les autres pour mieux mettre sa maison en valeur. Attitude _looser_ entre toute, cela va sans dire.

Pottermore a été créé après les romans et rassemble beaucoup de matériel inédit, cependant, il faut se rendre à l'évidence, ce n'est pas grâce à ce matériel que le blason des poufsouffles pourra être redoré.

**Le blaireau**

En dernier lieu, posons un regard sur l'emblème de la maison, le blaireau. Si nous nous intéressons à l'animal lui-même, nous pouvons soupçonner qu'il est sûrement très heureux que la salle commune de sa maison soit au sous-sol car il a un don remarquable pour aménager les souterrains et son terrier, auquel il est très attaché, est un miracle d'ingéniosité. Plus surprenant, cet animal accepte comme Poufsouffle, d'accueillir généreusement chez lui des squatteurs qui n'ont nulle part de mieux où aller tel le renard et le lapin de garenne. Finalement il a, tout comme la maison dont il est l'emblème, une réputation bien peu enviable. « _Le blaireau est un animal paresseux, défiant et solitaire »,_ écrivait Buffon au XVIIIe siècle_. «Sa vie est des plus tristes et des plus monotones_ », ajoutait Victor Rendu. De plus, il fut considéré de tout temps comme un animal nuisible à éliminer sans pitié.

Cependant, il pourra être intéressant de souligner que des recherches plus récentes ont démontrées que les blaireaux sont en fait des animaux d'une intelligence prodigieuse qui ont un tempérament joueur et surtout, une vie sociale riche et complexe. On a finalement découvert, ho surprise, qu'ils aident les récoltes en dévorant les parasites et qu'ils ne peuvent donc pas être comptés parmi les animaux nuisibles.

**Le syndrome du blaireau.**

À ce point de la recherche, nous sommes donc en droit de nous demander si, tout comme son emblème, Poufsouffle n'aurait pas une personnalité bien différente de ce qu'on croit communément. En effet, Mme Rowling toute occupée qu'elle était de l'intrigue qui se jouait entre Gryffondor et Serpentard, ne semble pas s'être arrêtée au véritable potentiel de cette maison. Comme on l'a vu, elle s'est si peu intéressée à Poufsouffle, qu'au final, on n'en sait presque rien et le peu qu'on sait se résume pour la moitié à de vilains cancans. À aucun moment elle ne nous dépeint les particularités des élèves de Poufsouffle alors que nous savons très bien à quoi nous en tenir pour les autres. De plus, devant une quelconque situation, nous pouvons prévoir grosso modo les réactions de toutes les maisons, sauf Poufsouffle. D'ailleurs, plusieurs seront surpris d'apprendre l'importance de leur implication lors de la dernière bataille.

Si nous revenons au canon, il semble que la stratégie de Rowling en ce qui concerne l'orientation générale des maisons, soit de les associer à leurs fondateurs. Ceci fonctionne parfaitement avec les trois premiers mais la technique est plus malaisée avec Poufsouffle. En effet à l'image d'Helga Poufsouffle, les élèves sont décrits comme étant patients, justes, loyaux et travaillants. C'est à ce profil assez vague que s'en tiendra l'auteure.

Cependant, je crois pour ma part qu'on peut pousser la logique un peu plus loin. En effet, si Poufsouffle se récolte les_ rejects_ des autres maisons, on peut s'attendre à un mélange des genres assez insolite et surprenant, du moins, davantage qu'un pack de gentils loosers qui travaillent fort et qui servent de faire valoir aux trois maisons vedette de Poudlard. En fait, ramasser n'importe qui au hasard puis entasser tout ce beau monde dans une salle du sous-sol, nous laisse méditatif sur le potentiel explosif de la chose. Mais justement, qui sont les « _rejects_ » ?

La première question à se poser est donc à mon avis : Quel est le genre d'élève susceptible de se retrouver à Poufsouffle ?

**Les gens de Poufsouffle dans le canon**

Pomona Chourave : Le directeur de la maison donne généralement le ton. Cependant la description du professeur de Botanique Pomona Chourave sera des plus évasives. Ses interventions dans les cours laissent deviner une femme énergique et passionnée des plantes mais dans les faits, seules ses caractéristiques physiques seront mentionnées.

«_ Le professeur Chourave était une petite sorcière potelée, coiffée d'un chapeau rapiécé sur ses cheveux en désordre. Ses vêtements étaient souvent maculés de terre et l'état de ses ongles aurait fait s'évanouir la tante Pétunia._ » Tome 2 p.58 Elle est en tenue négligée même lors du festin de la rentrée : « (_Le professeur Chourave) portait un chapeau posé de travers sur ses cheveux gris en désordre._ » Tome 4 p.119

Au-delà du fait qu'elle traitera un élève d'idiote pour s'être déplacé le nez en tentant d'enlever son acné avec un sort, sa seule prise de position consistera à défendre la réouverture de Poudlard après l'assassinat de Dumbledore, persuadée que c'est ce que le feu directeur aurait voulu. Autrement dit, à part le fait que Chourave soit une passionnée de jardinage jusqu'au bout des ongles et que sa tenue laisse à désirer presqu'en toutes circonstances. Nous ne savons pas grand-chose d'elle.

Le moine gras : Pour sa part, le fantôme de Poufsouffle compte trois petites mentions qui peuvent être pertinentes. Dans l'une de celles-ci, le moine souhaite donner une seconde chance à Peeve, dans l'autre, il insiste pour qu'il soit invité à un festin. Dans les deux cas, ses interventions seront rejetés à la grande satisfaction de Nick quasi sans tête.

Le fantôme de Poufsouffle laisse donc sa chance, même aux pires éléments de l'école. Ceci rejoint l'idée que Poufsouffle accueille vraiment tout le monde.

Dans le tome 2, il sera décrit comme « le joyeux fantôme de Poufsouffle », ce qui pourrait laisser entendre que Poufsouffle est une maison au profil plutôt joyeux. Pottermore le dépeint également comme le fantôme le plus gai et le plus sympathique de Poudlard.

Question bio, on sait que de son vivant, il avait l'habitude de faire sortir des lapins de son calice pendant la messe. Il fut exécuté suite aux soupçons des dirigeants de l'église sur ses capacités à guérir la variole des paysans en leur donnant des petits coups de bâton sur les épaules. Il regrette de ne pas avoir été nommé cardinal durant sa vie.

On ne sait pas grand-chose de plus à son sujet. Cependant, on peut remarquer qu'il semble mélanger un profil des plus cabotin à des aspirations ambitieuses. Aspects qui vont rarement de pair.

Les élèves ne seront pas eux non plus, beaucoup décrits. Les rares que l'on connaît sont à peine esquissés Cedric Diggory est celui dont il sera le plus question.

Cedric Diggory : Côté personnalité, on le présente comme un bon gars, fair play, bon joueur de Quiddich et assez populaire ; c'est à peu près tout. De lui personnellement, on ne sait à peu près rien en dehors de son rôle dans l'intrigue elle-même.

Dans le tome 2, quelques élèves de Poufsouffle ont un rôle plus important car ils soupçonnent Harry d'être l'héritier de Serpentard.

Justin Finch-Fletchley : Premièrement, cet élève est loin d'être un cancre puisqu'il aurait pu aller dans un collège réputé. Par contre, il n'est pas très courageux puisque dès que les rumeurs circulent sur le fait qu'Harry pourrait être l'héritier de Serpentard, il s'enfuira en courant en le voyant simplement passer. Par la suite, il aura de meilleures raisons de s'en faire lorsque Harry, pour le protéger d'un serpent, parlera fourchelangue en donnant l'impression qu'il pousse le serpent à l'attaquer. Finalement, lorsque tout sera revenu dans l'ordre, Justin s'excusera de l'avoir soupçonné.

Considérant la bonne figure que fit Poufsouffle à la dernière bataille, il n'y a pas lieu de croire que la maison est particulièrement lâche à l'image de Justin. On remarque par contre que les deux attitudes, courage et lâcheté, cohabitent. De plus, le fait que Justin s'excuse finalement, témoigne d'une certaine loyauté.

Ernie McMillan : Cet élève changera beaucoup au fil du temps. Lors de l'épisode du serpent, il prendra la défense de Justin et cherchera à la protéger. Lorsqu'Harry l'ayant entendu le confronte, loin de s'enfuir comme Justin, Ernie lui tiendra tête avec fermeté. Il prendra même la tête d'un petit groupe qui, si Potter avait vraiment été l'héritier de serpentard, aurait été le premier à réagir.

On peut en déduire les pousouffles sont prudents et pas si naïfs que ça (malgré qu'ils fassent erreur dans le cas de l'héritier). On peut déduire également qu'ils se soucient grandement de leurs camarades de maison et n'hésitent pas à se regrouper pour les protéger, qualité associée à la maison.

À ce titre, le froid entre Poufsouffle et Gryffondor suite à l'apparition surprise de Harry dans le tournoi des trois sorcier, ne dégénère pas en bataille, ce qui est tout de même surprenant. En fait, les serpentards se montrent bien plus agressifs que les poufsouffles. Comme de fait, les choses rentrent dans l'ordre avant même la fin du tournoi ce qui indique que les poufsouffles ne soient certainement pas rancuniers.

Ernie fera également montre de courage lorsqu'il est le seul à soutenir Harry publiquement après que Luna ait fichu la honte.

D'un autre côté, l'encyclopédie HP compare Ernie à Percy, ce qui n'est certes pas un compliment. Par la suite, il devient stressé et peu sympathique. On peut donc dire qu'Ernie a une personnalité pleine de dualité. Courageux, juste, loyal, protecteur mais aussi pompeux, stressé et ambitieux. Bref, un gars plutôt bizarre. Le genre assez inclassable.

Zacharia Smith et Hannah Abott : Lors de l'épisode du serpent toujours, Zacharias Smith se montrera très soupçonneux ce qui suggère que certains Pousouffles sont d'un naturel prudent. D'un autre côté, Hannah Abbot au contraire, doutera du fait qu'Harry Potter soit l'héritier de Serpentard ce qui indiquerait que les Poufsouffles sont aussi du genre à réfléchir avant dire n'importe quoi.

Nous pouvons donc souligner des caractéristiques comme la prudence et la capacité de déduction. Il est aussi intéressant de remarquer ici que ceux qui soupçonnent et que celle qui doute de ces soupçons soient dans la même équipe d'intervention sans pour autant se disputer. Comme quoi Poufsouffle est capable de tirer dans tous les sens sans pour autant se déchirer. Ajoutons lui donc encore la qualité de souplesse.

Or donc, si je résume les qualificatifs que l'on peut accoler aux divers personnages, nous avons en premier lieu, le fait que les poufsouffles se serrent les coudes et se soucient de leur camarades qu'ils n'hésitent pas à protéger. Pas de surprise ici ; d'ailleurs la plupart des maisons en font autant. Ceci dit, l'ensemble des caractères (à peine esquissé) part dans tous les sens. Il y a des peureux, des courageux, des soupçonneurs et des indécis. Dans le cas d'Ernie tout va jusqu'à partir en sucette dans la même personne et le moine gras aussi cabotin qu'ambitieux est également difficile à classer. On pourra s'émerveiller qu'au sein d'un tel bouillon de divergences, on ne remarque aucune dispute d'envergure. Peut-être parce qu'en général, ils sont fair play et peu rancuniers ce qui laisse deviner une certaine souplesse.

Nous voyons donc ici, qu'il est impossible de tirer un profil général et un peu caricatural de la maison auquel la plupart des élèves pourrait être associé, autre bien sûr, qu'un assemblage de personnalités diverses. Ceci va tout de même dans le sens d'une maison qui accueille les « rejects », autrement dit, n'importe qui.

Au-delà de ces élèves, le seul personnage important qui a été à Poufsouffle est Tonk. Elle est heureusement plus fouillée mais il est bien sûr hasardeux de tirer des généralités à partir d'un seul personnage, qui n'étudie plus à Poudlard de surcroît. Avant de s'intéresser à Tonk, je crois qu'il sera donc sage de chercher à tirer un portrait plus précis de Poufsouffle.

**Les caractéristiques de la maison.**

Les gens de Poufsouffle sont très peu élaborés mais il nous reste encore les caractéristiques de la maison.

Dès le départ, les qualités exigées - l'honnêteté, la loyauté, le travail et la patience - sont des vertus d'ordre générales, on pourrait presque les appeler des compétences sociales. Bien peu ne les possèdent pas à un niveau ou un autre, du moins, s'ils veulent avoir des amis. Ces qualités ne nous aident donc pas beaucoup. La seule autre chose que nous savons avec certitude, c'est que les élèves qui vont à Poufsouffle, y sont envoyés parce qu'ils n'ont pas été choisis par les autres maisons. Ils ne sont donc pas assez téméraires ou courageux, n'aiment pas assez les études et n'ont pas assez de ruse ou d'ambition pour aller ailleurs. Voilà déjà qui est plus précis. Par contre, si nous savons ce qu'ils ne sont pas, nous n'en savons guère plus sur ce qu'ils sont. Et à ce sujet, la seule chose que l'on sait, c'est qu'on dit d'eux qu'ils sont des cancres pour une bonne part. À part ça, rien d'autre n'est rapporté dans les romans, donc niveau canon, nous sommes dans l'impasse.

Mais ne rendons pas les armes car nous n'avons pas épuisé toutes les avenues et il est temps d'emprunter celle de la déduction

**Poufsouffle vs Serdaigle.**

Dans une école comme Poudlard, tout se joue sur la rivalité et la compétition (amicale on espère) entre les maisons. De par leur nature, les courageux Gryffondors sont opposés aux rusés Serpentards et donc dans le même ordre d'idée, les studieux Serdaigles devraient être opposés aux étudiants de Poufsouffles. Pour s'opposer à la fine fleur de l'esprit scientifique du monde magique, on ne peut guère imaginer mieux qu'une maison constituée de « beaucoup de cancres » pour faire contrepoids, ce qui rend cette supposition plutôt plausible. Un profil majoritaire de ce type conviendrait tout à fait à l'équilibre entre les maisons. Les serdaigles trouveront forcément que les poufsouffles sont des fainéant, des bizarres, des voyous, des irresponsables, tandis que pour les poufsouffles, les serdaigles seront des lèches bottes, des « fresh », des coincés et des ennuyeux de première.

D'ailleurs, il doit sûrement y avoir un fond de vérité à cette fâcheuse réputation. La position de bonne dernière dans laquelle termine Pourfsouffle plus souvent qu'autrement, tendrait à le prouver.

Probablement parce que l'intrigue ne s'intéresse pas du tout à la relation entre ces deux maisons, rien n'est dit dans les livres sur une compétition entre Serdaigle et Poufsouffle. On pourra même argumenter que question fidélité au livre, il est davantage suggéré que les poufsouffles aiment tout le monde et font un peu le tampon entre les 3 autres maisons qui elles, possèdent une vraie personnalité. Pour ma part je soutiens que ceci est clairement impossible. Est-il seulement envisageable que les plus hautains parmi les serdaigles si fiers de leur finesse d'esprit ne fassent aucun cas de la réputation de cancre d'une maison rivale ? En fait leur bouc émissaire est tout désigné. Comment résister ? Pour leur part, les poufsouffles, aussi aimables soient-ils, ne sont pas des saints. Les éléments les plus énergiques répliqueront sans aucun doute aux railleries méprisantes des serdaigles. Par conséquent, on peut considérer qu'il y a toutes les chances pour que ces deux maisons ne soient pas dans les meilleurs termes voire, se détestent cordialement et même que certains étudiants-es soient en guerre ouverte comme le sont les bandes de Draco et Harry. C'est du moins ce qui serait le plus logique.

Toute ma conception de Poufsouffle se base sur cette déduction relativement légitime. Bien entendu rien ne le prouve mais je crois que si jamais Rowling ne conçoit pas que ces deux maisons puissent être en opposition, c'est peut-être qu'elle s'appuie sur l'idée d'une amitié entre les fondatrices. Cependant, l'amitié entre deux personnes n'engagent qu'elles-mêmes et au fil des siècles, je ne vois pas comment il serait possible que la maison des grands cerveaux et de la connaissance entretienne une grande amitié avec la maison des cancres et des « loosers ». Ce serait vraiment une première dans l'histoire du monde. Au mieux, peut-être peuvent-ils les ignorer. Gardons la porte ouverte à une telle possibilité mais pour ma part et dans le cadre de cette petite recherche Poufsoufflienne, je m'en tiendrai à ce qui semble le plus logique et donc probable, une rivalité entre Poufsouffle et Serdaigle.

**Le profil Poufsouffle**.

Ceci établi, nous pouvons déduire que les Poufsouffle ont toutes les chances d'avoir un profil qui s'oppose à celui des Serdaigles, de la même manière que le profil des Gryffondors s'oppose à celui des Serpentards. Il faut donc se demander quel type d'étudiant est le compétiteur ou l'ennemi naturel de l'étudiant studieux, rangé et sérieux. Si on passe du côté moldu de la planète, on remarque tout de suite que ceux qu'on appelle « nerds », « bolés », chouchous de profs et abonnés des cours enrichis, qui font passer les études avant tout le reste, évitent particulièrement la compagnie des fêtards, petits voyous et joyeux drilles chahuteurs qui pour leur part, ont une nette propension à prendre les « nerds » pour tête de turc. Il s'agit bien sûr d'un cliché mais par le fait même, on est en droit de supposer qu'il s'agit d'un lieu commun et donc, que ce type d'élève est en effet celui qui s'oppose le plus naturellement au profil Serdaigle.

Chaque personne scolarisée a pu observer ce type d'étudiant dans son élément naturel et reconnaîtra sans doute que les caractéristiques principales de ces derniers sont d'être originaux et créatifs, d'aimer expérimenter, de mettre peu d'efforts dans les matières qui ne les intéressent pas, de flirter avec l'illégalité et de faire bien souvent passer le plaisir avant tout le reste. Bref, l'objectif général de ces élèves est généralement de réussir à passer le plus de bon temps possible. On croit souvent qu'ils sont paresseux mais en fait ce sont des travailleurs acharnés, simplement, ils travailleront aux choses qui les passionnent ce qui n'implique pas nécessairement les travaux scolaires. Je viens de décrire, vous les aurez reconnus, le profil cliché de ces bons vieux troublions, artistes et autres marginaux bien connus des autorités chargés de faire régner la discipline et dont aucune école ne saurait se passer.

Bien entendu, Poufsouffle accueille n'importe qui. Ces étudiants ne se retrouveraient donc pas à Poufsouffle parce qu'il faut faire de la compétition aux serdaigles. Simplement, vue le néant descriptif auquel nous somme confronté, la déduction m'a mené à cerner ce profil général et il semble en effet qu'on ne le retrouve pas dans les autres maisons au-delà d'élèves particuliers qui tranchent d'ailleurs avec les autres comme par exemple Luna ou les jumeaux Weasley.

Maintenant, il s'agit de voir s'il est logique que les jeunes sorciers fêtards, chahuteurs, rêvasseurs et artistes de tous poils qui passent par Poudlard se retrouvent majoritairement à Poufsouffle.

Ces joyeux fauteurs de troubles, ne peuvent pas atterrir en majorité à Serpentard car l'ambition de dominer et de s'élever au-dessus des autres ne colle pas vraiment à leur nature joyeuse et festive. Gryffodor est la plus susceptible de les tolérer mais bien sûr, les grandes qualités chevaleresques ne font pas toujours bon ménage avec le cabotinage ainsi que les tendances rebelles, bohèmes et lunatiques bien connues des profils artistiques et marginaux. (Ceci expliquerait tout de même que les relations entre Poufsouffle et Gryffondor soient cordiales) Les Serdaigles sont bien sûr horrifiés par tant de relâchement et si peu de sérieux qui ne méritera au mieux que leur mépris, reste donc Poufsouffle.

Considérant que Poufsouffle accueille ceux et celles qui n'ont pas le profil voulu pour aller dans une autre maison et que peut-être à cet effet, les qualités prônées sont d'ordre générales et n'excluent pratiquement personne, cette maison se trouve donc forcément à être la seule pouvant accueillir une majorité d'artistes, de musiciens, de créateurs, de bouffons de classe, de marginaux et autres personnages aussi dissipés que haut en couleurs qui défient les profils habituels et qu'on ne sait jamais trop où caser. Il semble donc logique que le choixpeau les envoient majoritairement à Poufsouffle. Peut-être n'était-ce pas au départ l'objectif de sa fondatrice mais le fait est que sa maison n'ayant pas de personnalité définie, elle est la seule à pouvoir accepter une masse critique de non-conformistes. Par conséquent, Poufsouffle a toutes les chances de se retrouver à être par la force des choses, la maison privilégiée des artistes, fêtards et joyeux drilles de toutes sortes.

**Personnages ayant le profil Poufsouffle**.

Maintenant, revenons à Tonk, seul personnage ayant été à Poufsouffle vraiment décrite, et voyons si elle peut entrer dans ce profil type. Tout d'abord, elle est certainement l'un des personnages les plus coloré de HP. Son choix de couleur audacieux est unique en son genre et d'ailleurs les fanarts lui prêtent souvent un style rebelle voire, carrément punk. Sa personnalité est enjouée et elle adore rigoler, par exemple en se faisant pousser un nez de cochon en public, ce à quoi on ne s'attendrait pas normalement de la part d'une jolie jeune femme célibataire. Elle est plutôt dissipée puisqu'à Privet drive, elle s'inquiète de la couleur de ses cheveux plutôt que de la mission autrement plus périlleuse qui l'attend et qui plus est, félicite pratiquement Harry pour le bordel de sa chambre. D'autre part, elle ne s'embarrasse probablement pas des convenances puisque sa directrice de maison lui a reproché de ne pas « savoir se tenir convenablement ».Qui plus est, le fait de tomber amoureuse d'un loup-garou n'est certainement pas des plus commun. D'ailleurs, la peine d'amour qui la plonge dans une dépression des plus intense, indique une certaine sensibilité à fleur de peau et une tendance dramatique qui se retrouve surtout chez les personnes ayant une nature artistique. Ainsi donc, à la lumière de l'ensemble de ces faits on peut dire que Tonk, seule élève de cette maison vraiment décrite, semble confirmer le profil type de Poufsouffle développé jusqu'ici.

Comme les élèves de Poufsouffles sont très peu décrits, force est de nous tourner vers les personnages d'autres maisons qui pourraient cadrer avec ce profil afin d'illustrer des traits caractéristiques. Bien entendu, ils n'appartiennent aucunement à Poufsouffle. Cependant, je crois que rien n'empêche de tirer ce genre de parallèle puisqu'Hermione possède pour sa part, le profil d'une parfaite Serdaigle et se retrouve pourtant à Gryffondor (une élève s'étonnera d'ailleurs que le choixpeau ne l'y ai pas envoyé). Les personnages d'autres maisons qui me semblent les plus représentatifs du profil Poufsouffle sont les jumeaux Weasley, Luna et Neville.

Les jumeaux Weasley sont d'après moi, l'un des types d'élèves qui pourrait être caractéristique de Poufsouffle. Blagueurs, cabotins, malins, rebelles, toujours d'attaque pour faire un coup pendable, moyennement intéressés par les études, toujours à l'affut d'un bon plan pour contourner le règlement et augmenter le pourcentage de bon temps dans leur horaire. Ils sont à cheval entre le bouffon de classe, le petit voyou et l'indiscipliné congénital. La qualité de leurs créations et la créativité sans borne dont ils font preuve, les classe certainement avec les artistes. Bien sûr, il n'y a pas de branche d'art spécifique aux farces et attrapes mais chaque bonbon est certainement une œuvre d'art en lui-même.

Luna est pour sa part un type d'élève absolument inclassable. Elle est probablement la plus marginale des élèves de Poudlard. Ses accoutrements défient le bon sens, ses élucubrations défient l'entendement et elle n'accorde aucune espèce d'importance à l'opinion des autres pour décider de sa conduite. À mon avis, elle a beaucoup d'affinité avec les poètes qui aiment à voir la vie au travers un voile de couleur et d'imaginaire qui leur est propre.

Neville enfin est, jusqu'en sixième année, le personnage le plus près du canon de Poufsouffle. Ses pauvres résultats, sa piètre performance sur un balais, sa gentillesse et sa personnalité un peu molle bien qu'attachante, aurait fait de lui un étudiant parfait pour cette maison. Par contre, son héroïsme exceptionnel dans le 7em tome, prouvera hors de tout doute qu'il est un pur Gryffondor.

Le profil de Poufsouffle aurait donc bien des chances d'être constitué d'un mélange d'élèves dont une bonne part peuvent se rattacher à un ou l'autre de ces quatre personnages. À Neville, le gentil looser incapable de faire du mal à une mouche, pas très talentueux, pas très populaire, mais attachant ; à Fred et Georges, les cabotins limite voyous, follement ingénieux, capable de mettre l'école à l'envers, toujours à la recherche d'une astuce pour s'amuser ou contourner le règlement ; à Luna, la rêveuse complètement disjonctée et marginale qui peut s'habiller de la manière la plus ridicule et dire des énormités totalement à côté de la plaque mais aussi de petites perles de sagesse parce que son point de vue est parfois plus riche et plus pertinent que ce que la logique peut arriver à produire ; et finalement à Tonk, un peu rebelle et à contre courant, quelque peu dissipée et cabotine qui apprécie une légère touche de chaos et dont la sensibilité peut mener à des extrémités émotives. À l'exception de Neville peut-être, tous ces profils laissent entrevoir une nature artistique.

Pour finir, on pourra également ajouter à ce mélange, plusieurs éléments inattendus au petit bonheur la chance, élèves des plus ordinaires et moyens ou au contraire, extrêmes et typés ou encore plus ou moins inclassables dont les autres maisons n'auraient eu que faire et qui par conséquent ne peuvent que se retrouver à Poufsouffle.

En ceci, Poufsouffle est par la force des choses, la plus inconstante des maisons puisqu'au bout du compte, rien ne saurait garantir quel genre de mélange d'élève s'y retrouvera. Selon mon hypothèse, on peut tabler sur un certain pourcentage des profils les plus probables, cependant, nous sommes forcés de reconnaître que tout peut basculer d'une année à l'autre. Aussi, personne ne saurait établir un profil absolu pour Poufsouffle. Elle est la plus libre et la plus anarchiste des quatre maisons. Ceci dit, les libertaires et les anarchistes ont de tout temps eu un point commun : l'envie de fêter et de profiter de la vie ;)

**Mise à l'épreuve du profil.**

Maintenant, si ce que j'affirme sur les étudiants qui sont envoyés à Poufsouffle est vrai, ou du moins probable, ceci devrait pouvoir expliquer les caractéristiques de cette maison telle que les présentent les romans. Reprenons donc ce que nous en savons. C'est-à-dire que 1-elle a la réputation de regrouper la majorité des cancres malgré qu'ils soient des travailleurs acharnés, 2-qu'elle fait piètre figure au Quiddich et 3- qu'elle n'a pu s'approprier aucune gloire depuis des siècles.

1- Pour ce qui a trait à la présence de cancres, il n'y a rien de surprenant dans cette affirmation si les artistes et autres joyeux drilles y sont en abondance. En effet, il est proverbial que les artistes et autres passionnés préfèrent suivre leur inspiration et travailler comme des fous à leurs propres projets plutôt que faire des travaux obligatoires et ennuyeux qu'ils tenteront d'esquiver dans la mesure du possible. Pour leur part, les joyeux lurons donneront beaucoup plus d'importance à faire la fête, rêvasser, vadrouiller dans les couloirs, rendre visite à des amis ou se livrer à d'autres activités joyeuses que d'étudier. À ce titre, ce ne sont pas tant des cancres que des passionnés et des rêveurs mais bien entendu, Serdaigle n'y regarde pas de si près avant de lancer des rumeurs.

2- La piètre performance de Poufsouffle en Quidditch ne surprendra personne non plus car les poètes, les musiciens, les bouffons, les peintres et leurs semblables ne sont pas souvent reconnus pour leurs prouesses sportives. La tendance festive de Poufsouffle pourrait expliquer que si les excès ont été trop importants dans la semaine, même les meilleurs éléments de l'équipe ne puissent pas toujours donner le meilleur d'eux-mêmes.

3- Le fait que Poufsouffle n'ait pas accédé à la gloire depuis des siècles est tout à fait logique puisque Poudlard n'a aucun cours, ni concours, ni épreuves dans aucun domaine artistique quel qu'il soit. Ceci étant, si les génies de poufsouffles n'ont aucun lieu où il puisse briller, ils ne brilleront pas et n'auront donc en effet que peu d'espoir de récolter quelque gloire que ce soit.

Il semble que chez les sorciers tant que chez les moldus, le potentiel artistique soit d'avantage compté comme un loisir personnel qu'une matière au même titre que les autres, c'est-à-dire devant être récompensée par des points et des prix.

Ainsi donc, la présence d'une majorité d'artiste et de marginaux aurait tendance à expliquer la situation de Poufsouffle parmi les quatre maisons et par conséquent, je me permets de suggérer que c'est probablement le cas.

**Est-ce probable ?**

Bien entendu, je ne crois pas que ce soit ce que ce que JK Rowling avait à l'esprit. En fait tout tend plutôt à démontrer qu'elle n'avait pas une vision très définie de la personnalité de cette maison qui laisse au bout du compte l'impression d'une traine la patte aux contours vagues. Qui plus est, à part Tonk, elle ne lui confiera aucun des personnages si savoureusement « Rowlignien » qui font sa marque.

Cependant, considérant la logique de ce que JK elle-même a élaborée pour Poudlard et vue l'importance des zones d'ombres au sujet de la dernière des maisons, rien n'empêche d'avancer que Poufsouffle puisse être composée d'une majorité d'artistes et d'originaux, surtout que ceux-ci existent forcément (le monde sorcier est loin d'être en reste de cette matière), qu'elle est la seule maison à pouvoir les accueillir en grand nombre et surtout que ses piètres performances dans la compétition pourraient être expliquées par une présence substantielle de joyeux lurons.

Un dernier indice pointe d'ailleurs dans le sens d'une propension artistique de Poufsouffle. Comme nous l'avons déjà dit, la stratégie de Rowling consiste à associer la maison aux caractéristiques du ou de la fondatrice. Point sujet à controverse dans mon hypothèse, elle accolera la créativité à Rowena Serdaigle. Cependant, il ne s'agit pas de créativité artistique comme tel. On lui attribue plutôt les escaliers qui se déplacent ainsi que de la salle sur demande. Prodigieuse et brillantes créations mais qui, ceci dit, n'ont rien à voir avec l'art. Elga par contre a la cuisine comme talent principal. Ses créations, toujours au menu de Poudlard, défient les siècles au même titre que les tableaux. De plus, la cuisine est bel et bien un art qui n'en est pas moins un parce qu'il est un art éphémère. Ne parle t'on pas d'art culinaire ? Ceci étant établi, il s'en suit qu' est la seule parmi les fondateurs à être artiste.

Suite à toutes ces remarques, je crois qu'il est donc possible d'avancer que cette option semble très plausible. Il y a assez d'éléments convainquant qui pointent vers le non-conformisme pour pouvoir croire que loin d'être la maison ennuyeuse, sans personnalité et de peu d'intérêt qu'on imagine souvent, Poufsouffle a toutes les chances d'être au contraire et par la force des choses, la plus joyeuse, originale et colorée des quatre.

**Imaginer Poufsouffle.**

Comme on l'a indiqué, les élèves de Poufsouffle sont forcément diversifiés et qui plus est, ne sont reliés par rien, sinon par le fait d'avoir été rejetés par les trois autres maisons. Dès le départ, il faut être réaliste et avouer que se retrouver à Poufsouffle est en soi, une défaite. On peut donc affirmer sans crainte de se tromper qu'aucun élève ne peut être fier d'appartenir à cette maison pour sa renommée, ni se réjouir d'y avoir abouti en désespoir de cause.

Lorsque l'extérieur vous donne si peu de reconnaissance, c'est tout naturellement que vous vous tournez vers l'intérieur et le mettez à profit. Il semblerait donc logique que cette maison ait d'avantage travaillé à exploiter sa propre communauté. En effet, les élèves doivent pouvoir se sentir attachés à leur maison d'une façon ou d'une autre, surtout que la loyauté est l'une de leurs caractéristiques principales.

J'imagine donc que l'ambiance de Poufsouffle doit être particulièrement enlevante. Un surplus de joie et de plaisirs aurait tendance à créer une communauté plus soudée, ce qui pourrait compenser le manque de grandeur. D'ailleurs, avez-vous remarqué qu'on est souvent plus proche de ceux avec qui on fête que de ceux avec qui on fait des devoirs ?

On pourrait imaginer la salle commune remplie de chevalets où les élèves sont invités à laisser s'exprimer leur humeur du moment et accrochées aux murs, les meilleures créations. Ces tableaux d'élèves seront d'ailleurs d'une grande aide puisqu'il ne saurait y avoir de meilleurs gardes. Ils avertiront aussitôt de l'arrivé du préfet ou pire de la responsable, question de balayer rapidement sous le tapis, toute preuve compromettante si il y a lieu.

Des instruments divers entassés dans un coin attendent les musiciens et les vedettes du moment ne peuvent se pointer le bout du nez sans qu'on leur demande de jouer leur dernière composition. De nombreuses activités pourraient d'ailleurs ponctuer l'année, par exemple les soirées de poésies où sont particulièrement appréciés les billets qui célèbrent les aspects les plus réjouissants du corps enseignant.

J'imagine aussi que Poufsouffle comporte quelques ordres secrets bien organisés qui pourraient s'adonner à des activités comme le trafic de bièreaubeurre et la tenue de fêtes illégales. D'ailleurs, la proximité des cuisines laisse entrevoir un monde de possibilité tel qu'un passage secret reliant les deux territoires et la récolte d'éléments permettant de brasser dans la plus grande clandestinité, quelque breuvage foudroyant à l'usage exclusif de la maison. On peut déjà imaginer la Hufflebeer et peut-être même de l'amarepuff.

En fait les possibilités sont illimitées surtout que, qui soupçonnerait Poufsouffle ?

Sur le mur de la salle commune un vieux poème a résisté au temps, on en a fait une chanson, un hymne, et chacun le chante à sa façon.

**Honnêteté, Loyauté, Travail, Patience**

**Sois honnête avec toi-même, tu es atteint de folie douce.**

**Sois loyal à cette nature, ta folie est un bon maître,**

**Travailles à tes rêves, ta folie est un bon guide**

**Sois patient avec les autres, ils sont atteints de folie dure.**


	2. Dissertation sur l'amabilité Annexe

On trouvera les discours de Pottermore dont il est question ici sur harrypotter wikia - message de bienvenue à poufsouffle et message de bienvenue à serdaigle

* * *

Je crée cette annexe car il me faut souligner une problématique qui ne peut être ignorée et dont la complexité impose de s'éloigner du texte original.

Comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, quelque temps après avoir écrit _Essai sur Poufsouffl_e, le site Pottermore a ajouté nombre de matériel canonique aux romans et le discours d'accueil des Serdaigles fait grandement problème pour mon propos. En toute honnêteté intellectuelle, il me faut maintenant m'y attarder.

Dans le texte en question, la préfète de Serdaigle dit ceci :

«_Quant aux Poufsouffle, personne ne peut leur reprocher de ne pas être aimables. À vrai dire, ce sont sans doute les élèves les plus aimables et agréables de Poudlard. Tout ce que je dirais à leur sujet c'est qu'ils ne nous font jamais aucune ombre au moment des examens_.»

Jusqu'ici, rien ne m'empêchait de proposer la théorie que j'avance mais si les Serdaigles considèrent les poufsouffles comme les élèves les plus «agréables et aimables» de Poudlard, soutenir l'idée d'une opposition d'importance entre ces deux maisons est nul et non-avenu. S'il n'y a pas d'opposition et de rivalité naturelle entre ces deux maisons, développer un profil Poufsouffle en contraste à celui de Serdaigle n'a plus de légitimité.

Ceci dit, j'aimerais m'avancer en terrain miné et défendre tout de même ma proposition. L'affaire est délicate car pour cela, il me faut m'opposer au canon et par là, à JK elle-même. Ceci sous-entend que j'affirme que l'auteure soit dans l'erreur ce qui exige, comme on pense bien, d'avoir des arguments en béton; et les auraient-on, le parti ne peut être qu'impopulaire.

Mais en blaireau qui ne craint nul détour par les galeries souterraines de la pensée je me lance; … ceci tout en spécifiant bien qu'il va de soi que les positions de JK resteront les vraies quoi qu'on puisse en dire et ce, quand bien même on publierait trois doctorats pour prouver son point.

Ceci dit, commençons par le texte en lui-même.

Dans ce discours, la préfète des Serdaigles dit que les Poufsouffles sont aimables et agréable mais elle ajoute qu'ils ne leur feront jamais d'ombre aux examens. Ici il est clair que les Serdaigles font ouvertement preuve de mépris envers les capacités des Poufsouffles.

Le préfet des Poufsouffles quant à lui, dira en parlant du blaireau, symbole de la maison : «_(…) à la moindre provocation, il devient un adversaire redoutable qui peut faire peur à des animaux beaucoup plus gros que lui_». Plus loin il ajoute : «_Gare à ceux qui nous cherchent des noises ! À l'image de notre emblème, le blaireau, nous nous défendrons et défendrons vaillamment nos amis et nos proches contre tout ennemi. Personne ne nous fait peur_.»

Le canon assure donc que les Poufsouffles ne sont pas du genre à accepter les provocations des autres maisons sans répliquer. Pourtant ici, les Serdaigles provoquent ouvertement les Poufsouffles qui au lieu de répliquer, restent aimables et agréables. (bien sûr les Poufsouffles sont absents lors de cette réunion mais ce discours d'ouverture établit quelles sont les relations habituelles entre les maisons.)

Entre vous et moi, si quelqu'un dit que vous ne lui arrivez pas à la cheville et qu'en retour, vous vous montrez parfaitement aimable et agréable, vous ne méritez certainement pas votre réputation d'être aussi redoutable qu'un blaireau si on vous provoque.

Nous voyons donc qu'ici, il y a une contradiction dans les écrits de Pottermore. L'attitude de Poufsouffle ne cadre pas avec ce qui était annoncé. Techniquement, les Serdaigle ne peuvent pas tout à la fois mépriser les Poufsouffles et s'attendre à ce qu'ils soient «agréables et aimables» envers eux.

Nous pouvons également étendre cette contradiction aux romans. Considérant que tout le monde les prends pour des imbéciles (et ce, jusqu'à certains membres du personnel enseignant), il est tout de même extraordinaire que les poufsouffles se montrent gentils envers tout le monde. On sait bien que les loosers ont parfois tendance à s'aplatir et abandonner toute dignité pour lécher la main qui les frappe mais qu'il s'agisse d'une maison au grand complet ? La chose est difficile à imaginer. Surtout considérant les dires du discours d'accueil relativement aux réactions bagarreuses des blaireaux en pareil cas.

Devant ces illogismes, je me permets d'avancer que la conception canonique de Poufsouffle en ce qui a trait à ses dispositions très amicales envers toutes les maisons qui les méprisent ne tient pas la route. Du moins, depuis l'ajout du discours d'accueil de Poufsouffle sur Pottermore.

Il n'en reste pas moins que cela s'ajuste à la vision des romans qui dépeignent un Poufsouffle relativement sans intérêt et sans personnalité. Une maison plus ou moins incolore et uniformément aimable avec tout le monde car elle fait montre d'une relative mollesse en général, sauf devant le MAL officiel bien sûr.

Comme on l'a déjà deviné, je m'oppose à ce profil incompatible avec les rapports de force qui façonnent Poudlard. L'incomparable Poufsouffle n'a rien à voir avec un mollasson sans dignité ! C'est un odieux mensonge !

Comme tout bon blaireau je m'insurge devant cette injustice et n'entend pas lâcher le morceau dussé-je être excommuniée pour ce blasphème. Comment se fait-il que JK se soit si peu intéressée à Poufsouffle ? Pour à peu près tout le reste, son esprit malin et tranchant, arrive à soulever des aspects surprenants et toujours réjouissants qui nous enchantent. Mais pour Poufsouffle, il n'y a rien d'exceptionnel au-delà de sa piètre réputation, seul aspect où on distingue un réel potentiel ; potentiel assez peu enviable et qui est d'ailleurs à peine creusé.

En quelque part, il faut se rendre à l'évidence, JK ne semble pas avoir été très inspirée par cette maison. Tout se passe comme si elle n'en avait pas une vision très claire et lui accolait des qualificatifs au petit bonheur la chance. Comme on l'a vu, certains sont même incompatibles si on y regarde sérieusement.

Comment l'une des plus grandes conteuses de notre temps a-t-elle pu manquer d'inspiration pour l'une des maisons-pilier de son chef d'œuvre ?

Bien sûr, il n'est en aucun cas question de médire d'aucune façon de celle qui nous a donné pareil bonheur de lecture ! Le point n'est pas l'auteure, qui a bien le droit de faire tout ce qu'elle veut sans qu'il n'y ait rien à y redire ou de quoi se plaindre. Le point, c'est Poufsouffle, maison qui nous appartient à nous lecteurs, et des raisons pour lesquelles elle a pu être aussi injustement considérée. Question légitime s'il en est.

Avec_ Essai sur Poufsouffl_e, je me trouvais satisfaite dans ma dignité de blaireau mais Pottermore a tout remis en jeu. Aussi, il me faut reprendre les armes et défendre à nouveau l'honneur de ma maison (_bon je délire un peu mais c'est la magie HP qui fait ça, ne vous en faites pa_s)

Une fois établi que JK est indétrônable, sincèrement adorée et admirable en tout point, je repose la question : Comment l'une des plus grandes conteuses de notre temps a-t-elle pu manquer d'inspiration pour l'une des maisons-pilier de son chef d'œuvre ?

Selon tous les indices dont nous disposons suite à cette recherche exhaustive, je m'avancerais avec la proposition suivante :

Sans s'en rendre compte, JK a attribué à Serdaigle des qualités qui revenaient de droit à Poufsouffle et vice-versa. Cette distribution a retiré à Poufsouffle sa personnalité légitime et quelque peu embrouillé la personnalité de Serdaigle. Cela a rendu ces maisons moins typées que les deux autres et surtout, retiré tout intérêt à Poufsouffle.

Je m'explique.

JK a donné officiellement à Serdaigle les qualités de créativité et d'excentricité. Il est vrai que les plus grands génies scientifiques tranchent souvent d'avec les autres au niveau de la créativité et de l'excentricité. C'est ce qui pourrait avoir motivé ce choix. Un choix quelque peu malheureux car les génies sont exceptionnels et ces qualités ne tiennent pas la route pour ce qui est du reste des mortels au profil studieux.

Question excentricité, si je vous demande d'imaginer un premier de classe, il serait surprenant que l'image qui vous vienne spontanément, soit celle d'un joyeux luron qui se promène sur des échasses avec un pot de fleur sur la tête. Chacun a pu voir de ses propres yeux que le groupe d'élève le plus studieux d'une école n'est jamais composé d'une bande d'originaux extravagants. Ce serait du jamais vu sur terre car c'est aller complètement à l'encontre de la biodiversité scolaire naturelle. (Bien sûr on comptera un excentrique délirant qui est passionné d'étude par ci par là mais l'affaire est plutôt rare) L'excentricité convient plutôt aux personnages plus inclassables qui souvent, n'ont rien à perdre. Profil dont Poufsouffle ne peut qu'être rempli.

Question créativité, les élèves qui sont de bons chercheurs sont souvent aussi de grands perfectionnistes, esprit scientifique oblige. Cependant, la créativité s'accommode mal du perfectionnisme pour la bonne raison qu'aucune création n'est jamais parfaite et par conséquent, le créateur perfectionniste jamais satisfait. Si jamais il se laisse aller à commettre quelques œuvres, il refusera 99 fois sur 100 de les sortir de son tiroir fermé à clef pour les montrer à quiconque. Cette qualité se retrouve donc plus souvent chez des personnages plus brouillons qui n'ont pas tant de scrupules. Profil qui s'accorde beaucoup mieux à Poufsouffle qu'à Serdaigle.

Par contre, JK a donné à Poufsouffle qui accueille tous les _rejects_ et empile tout ce beau monde dans un fond de cave, la qualité principale de «travailleurs acharnés». Il y a franchement une faille. Prenez une rame de métro bondée. Retirez les plus courageux, les plus intelligents et les plus ambitieux. Il ne vous restera sûrement pas les plus travaillants. Mathématiquement parlant, il y a fort à parier que vous vous retrouverez plutôt devant une belle bande de paresseux.

Ceci étant, il n'est pas surprenant que les blaireaux n'aient pas de substance et que l'inspiration manque en ce qui les concerne. Le travail acharné ne leur sied nullement et ils sont privés de leur principales compétences, compétences dont les Serdaigles eux, n'ont que faire.

Ceci étant dit, mettons les choses dans l'ordre que nous venons de proposer et voyons ce qui arrive.

Le travail acharné va à Serdaigle qui est bien d'accord. Cela ne change rien de toute manière car ils ont toujours été dépeints comme de grands travailleurs. Dans le discours d'accueil on peut lire :

«_Un Serdaigle, par exemple, trouvera tout naturel de passer des journées et des nuits entières à casser des œufs sur un coin de table de la salle commune en observant le côté sur lequel tombe le jaune pour en tirer des prédictions. D'ailleurs, à Serdaigle, tu trouveras probablement plusieurs volontaires pour t'aider dans ce type de recherches._»

Comme on peut le voir ici, «travailleurs acharnés» est peut-être même une expression trop faible.

Si nous redonnons la créativité et l'excentricité à Poufsouffle, la maison prend une tout autre dimension et il devient soudain difficile de manquer d'idées pour les blaireaux. Rien de plus facile que d'imaginer de stupéfiants élèves, un _name dropping_ qui en impose ainsi que d'incroyables aventures rocambolesques et extravagantes qui n'ont pu que jalonner l'histoire de cette maison sans discontinuer.

Cela lui permettrait de se distinguer enfin parmi les autres tandis que le profil Serdaigle serait pour sa part, mieux campé. Serdaigle et Poufsouffle seraient aussi placées plus clairement en opposition ce qui équilibrerait mieux le jeu des forces entre les quatre maisons.

Pour donner une idée, je me permets - en toute humilité cela va sans dire - de reprendre le discours d'accueil de Poufsouffle sur Pottermore et de le réécrire afin de voir de quoi il pourrait avoir l'air dans cette perspective.

**Félicitations et bienvenue ! Je suis le préfet Gabriel Truman et je suis très heureux de vous accueillir à POUFSOUFFLE. Le blaireau est l'emblème des Poufsouffle. C'est un animal que les gens ont souvent tendance à sous-estimer, mais il n'y a qu'à voir sa tronche pour réaliser qu'un blaireau mène la vie la plus réjouissante et intéressante qu'on puisse imaginer. Pourquoi sinon lui mettre une tête de clown ?**

**Il y a quelques petites choses qu'il est important que vous sachiez à propos de Poufsouffle. Tout d'abord, je tiens à parler d'un mythe qui nous poursuit depuis belle lurette : on dit que nous sommes les élèves les moins intelligents de Poudlard et ceci est entièrement … VRAI !**

**Ou du moins, laissez les autres maisons le croire. Cela nous est fort utile car ainsi, personne ne nous soupçonne jamais ce qui est tout à fait avantageux pour nous. Car nous ne sommes pas les plus stupides mais bien, les plus rebelles de cette école. Comprenez que si vous êtes ici, c'est que vous ne cadrez nulle part ailleurs et si vous ne cadrez nulle part ailleurs, c'est que vous êtes spécial. C'est pourquoi vous avez été choisis pour faire partie de la plus indocile des maisons. Celle qui ne se laisse jamais dicter sa conduite, sinon par le besoin de rester libre depuis toujours et à jamais. C'est notre objectif et rien ne lui est supérieur. Mettez-vous bien ça dans le crâne !**

**Les sorciers célèbres qui sont passé par ici le prouvent amplement. Il y a le cas de Cul de Nouille, le bandit le plus populaire qui ait jamais vu le jour. Le seul à avoir réussi à dévaliser GrossePoche, la banque française, et qui a tout jeté au-dessus des bidons-villes de Dragonland juste pour fiche le bordel. C'était un Poufsouffle, tout comme l'a été la chanteuse Monica chauvefurie des Gorgones échevelées et Gogol Bâtard. Oui, Gogol lui-même ! Que vous connaissez tous depuis son album Je Rap Sorcier. Du calme s'il vous plait. Du calme ! Il a fini ses études, rien ne sert de s'énerver. Sans oublier bien sûr Cochon Charnel, la styliste qui se passe de présentation, Kerouak Cabot dont les écrits ont été le phare de la révolution de la magie libre. Nous avons eu Jazon Plock, le premier à faire de la peinture sorcière abstraite, -vous voyez une de ses toiles juste là, les taches qui bougent-, et de nombreux autres dingos de tout acabit comme Mi Nou qui a inventé les runes à base de coussinets de chat à mitaines. Enfin, ils sont légions et vous pouvez consulter le gros bouquin, juste là, qui rassemble les plus délirants. Il y a de quoi rigoler pour l'année. Mais défense de le sortir de la salle ou d'en parler hors d'ici ! Les Poufsouffles ne sont pas vantards et il y a d'excellentes raisons à cela.**

**Ici nous aimons que les élèves soient créatifs alors il y a l'atelier de peinture dans ce coin, tout ce qu'on peut vouloir pour bricoler dans les tiroirs derrière le grand fauteuil, le théatre de marionnette est toujours à votre disposition et on attend vos pièces avec impatience. S'il y a des musiciens, Merlin vous bénisse, tous les instruments de musique dont vous pouvez rêver sont derrière cette porte. On organise un concert tous les week end et on en profite pour faire la fête comme il se doit. En passant, si vous êtes débutant, faites attention à la succube dans la toile que vous voyez entre les portes des dortoirs. La grosse laide. Tout le monde la voit ? Si elle n'aime pas votre chanson elle se mettra à hurler et je vous garantis que vos fausses notes ne sont rien en comparaison. Alors pratiquez un peu avant de venir nous casser les oreilles.**

**Maintenant, écoutez-moi très attentivement. Ce que je vais dire est la chose la plus importante que vous entendrez jamais. Les Poufsouffle sont fidèles et dignes de confiance. C'est pourquoi notre maison comprend plusieurs ordres secrets dont vous entendrez parler si on souhaite vous recruter. Aucun première année n'est admis car pour commencer, on vous aura à l'œil. Cependant, si vous vous montrez patients et digne de votre maison en étant loyaux et honnêtes, vous aurez accès à des mondes que nul autre qu'un Poufsouffle n'est appelé à connaître et je vous garantis que vous ne le regretterez pas ! Alors montrez-vous à la hauteur, conseil d'ami.**

**Peut-être à cause de toutes ces distractions, nous finissons souvent bons derniers dans la coupe des quatre maisons. Mais cela importe peu à qui a véritablement la trempe d'un Poufsouffle ! Il y a ici des choses dont vous ignorez tout pour l'instant et qui compenseront amplement le fait de perdre la compétition ridicule à laquelle se livrent les trois autres. Ici, on se fiche bien que la grande salle ne soit jamais jaune pour le dernier jour de l'année parce que tous les autres jours, nous sommes les seuls à être libres ! Et cette liberté est beaucoup plus réjouissante que de gagner la coupe alors ça vaut bien un petit sacrifice. À l'image du blaireau qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête, nous avons choisi la meilleure part de ce que Poudlard a à offrir alors préparez-vous à vivre les plus belles années de votre vie !**

**Mais le plus important c'est qu'aucune dénonciation ne sera tolérée ! Hey ! Toi là. Oui, toi. Lâche un peu le tableau des nymphes. Tu écoutes ? Oui ? On. En. Veut. Pas. Un. Qui. Cafte. C'est clair ? Pas un. Loyauté, honnêteté. C'est ce qui nous rend forts. Si un seul est déloyal, c'est fini ! Terminé pour tout le monde ! Et vous serez le troisième traître depuis que Poufsouffle existe ! Vous voyez ces deux portraits au-dessus du buffet ? Anaïs White et Luc Bozo. Les seuls cafteurs à être jamais passé par cette maison depuis la construction de Poudlard ! Votre portrait ira les rejoindre et vous serez bien avisé de déménager très loin, chez les zoulous par exemple, parce tous les Poufsouffle de la planète sauront à quoi s'en tenir sur votre compte. Alors vous ne parlez à personne de ce qui se passe ici, sauf à un autre Poufsouffle. Vous avez bien compris ? **

**Excellent. Très bien. Très bien.**

**Dans cette salle, on peut faire ce qu'on veut parce que notre système de sécurité est infaillible. Grâce aux peintres qui sont passés ici, et dont vous pouvez voir les œuvres un peu partout, nous avons des espions à la grandeur du château. Vous voyez Criquet, le petit grillon, celui qui grésille dans l'herbe. Saute un peu Criquet ! Dans le tableau de la licorne, vous le voyez ? C'est Criquet qui fera le guet dans le couloir ce mois-ci. Si jamais il saute dans un tableau en grésillant c'est qu'il y a une autorité responsable qui se pointe alors, on range illico tout ce qui n'a pas à être là. Vous avez saisi ? Bon, pour le reste on vous donnera les codes plus tard.**

**Parlant d'autorité responsables, notre directrice Pomona Chourave n'en a que pour ses plantes. Elle se fiche complètement de ce qui se passe ici tant qu'il n'y a pas de problèmes alors avec elle, on est en Nimbus 2000. La grande classe. Ce qui fait que justement, on ne veut pas de problèmes alors tenez-vous le pour dit. Tout se règle à l'interne. Vous venez me voir, ou Sylvia qui est là. Si vous n'êtes pas satisfait, on a un ordre judiciaire et même un petit tribunal s'il le faut. On est parfaitement organisé. La liberté de tout le monde en dépend alors il y a toutes les ressources nécessaires. Autrement dit, le premier qui attire l'attention sur Poufsouffle pour des conneries, je ne donne pas cher de sa peau. Tout le monde a bien saisi ?**

**Excellent. Ouaip, une belle petite cuvée que nous avons là pas vrai ?**

**Ha oui, pour le Quiddich, voyez avec Rachel et Cedric. Moi sincèrement, j'en ai rien à branler et alors ne venez pas me casser les oreilles avec ça.**

**Bon ! Passons aux choses sérieuses. Poufsouffle ne recule jamais quand il est question de réjouissances et il faut faire bon accueil aux nouveaux n'est-ce pas ! Alors pour votre premier aperçu de la plus fabuleuse des maisons, les meilleurs musiciens se succéderont ce soir pour votre plus grands plaisir ! Sur cette table vous trouverez les plus merveilleuses sucreries d'Elga Poufsouffle, la crème de son immense talent, petits extras dont nous sommes les seuls à bénéficier depuis la fondation de ce bienheureux établissement, gloire à nos elfes de cuisine adorés ! Et sur l'autre table, tous les rafraîchissements maison brassés à Poufsouffle selon une longue tradition festive. (mais attention à l'Amarepuff, c'est un peu trop fort pour vous) Hého ! Amanda, tu veux bien attendre avant d'ouvrir la bouteille. Oui je t'ai vu ! Merci bien. Et finalement, notre succube hurlante vous fera une petite danse !**

**Haille ! Ça va ! Hého, c'était une blague ! Arno, tu veux bien la faire arrêter de hurler ? DÉSOLÉ ! C'était une blague j'ai dit. UNE BLAGUE ! Ha voilà. C'est mieux.**

**Alors, encore une fois, permettez-moi de vous féliciter chaleureusement : vous faites désormais partie de la maison la plus sympathique, la plus honnête, la plus créative et la plus rebelle de Poudlar ! Félicitation !**

**Bon ben allez, j'ai soif moi. Poussez-vous.**

Comme on voit, si on redonne à Poufsouffle la créativité et l'excentricité qui lui appartiennent de facto, il devient tout à fait logique que les élèves se fichent complètement de leur réputation de cancres et n'en veulent à personne de se faire des idées à leur sujet puisqu'ils n'ont rien à faire de la compétition, ce qui leur permet d'être gentils avec tout le monde. Tout cela à la condition bien sûr, que Poufsouffle soit un monde extraordinaire à quoi rien ne saurait être le moindrement comparable. Seuls les serdaigles peut-être sauront les faire sortir de leurs gonds car ainsi va le monde où toute chose trouve son contraire.

N'y a-t-il pas là matière inspirante au-delà de tout ? Une maison fabuleuse que nul n'a pu explorer ? Un lieu d'exception où l'honnêteté de ces loyaux Poufsouffles fait qu'on n'en saura non plus jamais rien ?

Dans cette optique, il me semble que les romans auraient pu être encore meilleurs si la chose était possible.

Mais même dans le cas où j'aurais entièrement raison, cela n'enlève rien à la divinité de notre auteure … sinon imaginer qu'elle puisse être une humble mortelle. Si c'est le cas, Dieu soit loué qu'elle n'ait pas été perfectionniste et dans la crainte de ne point être parfaite, laissé Poudlard enfermé à clef au fond d'un vilain tiroir !

Merci JK, t'aime.

Et je signe, Poufsouffle forever.


End file.
